


Way to Jeju

by Miloca



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Aron Minki and Dongho are kids, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: How to organize three kids and three pets for travelling?





	Way to Jeju

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this work, Minhyun is not allergic to pets fur.
> 
> Not beta read.

They would have two weeks of vacation and decided to go visit some relatives in Jeju. The problem was, in Minhyun's mind, how to travel peacefully with three kids, two dogs and a cat. He and Jonghyun had friends that would gladly pet sit the pups and kitty, but the couple wouldn't ask for a favor like this for two weeks, and the kids wouldn't shut up about their four legs' friends, so they basically had no choice.

That has led to their current situation at home.

"Aron, the dogs need to go on their carrier boxes."

"But Minki isn't putting Lucky in one!"

"He will, right now, so we can leave." Minhyun looked around and didn't see their youngest boy or the cat. "Minki?!" No answer came. "Jonghyun," Minhyun startled his husband, that was helping their other kid, Dongho, to finish packing his toys. "can you go find Minki and convince him to put Lucky on his carrier?"

"Yes!" He looked down at their six year old boy. "Can you finish alone, Dongho-nah?"

"Yeah, daddy!"

Jonghyun patted the boy's hair and went to the bedrooms to look for the other six year old boy. He found Minki in his own bedroom, cuddling with Lucky. Jonghyun sat by his side.

"Minki-ah, we are almost done packing, why did you come back here?"

"Lucky don't like that ugly bag! I won't put him in there!"

"Do you want to go to Jeju and see your cousins?"

"Yes."

"Do you want that I call uncle Jisung and ask him to take care of Lucky while we travel?"

"But we will be far away!"

"Yes, you will." Jonghyun was talking serious but lightly. "You have two choices, Minki-ah: put Lucky on the carrier, because it's safier for him to travel in there, or leave him with uncle Jisung while we travel for two whole weeks."

"How long is two weeks?"

Jonghyun made Minki open his two hands with all fingers up and added four more with his own hand. Then he pointed and explained.

"All these days and nights. We will travel most of the day today, then arrive, eat, rest and sleep. Tomorrow you will play all day until is time to sleep, and this will repeat for all these days and then, on this one," He pointed to his last finger. "we will travel all day back home."

"It's a lot of days."

"Yes, it is." Jonghyun gave the kid some time to think before asking. "Do I call uncle Jisung?"

"No... I'll put Lucky on the ugly bag."

"Thank you."

They got up, Minky hugged Lucky and took him to the living room, being followed by Jonghyun.

 

Meanwhile...

"See, your dad went to talk to Minki. Can we put the dogs in the carriers?"

"Okay..." The eight years old boy pouted. "Noah!" The male dog came quickly toward the boy, wagging his tail happily. Aron patted him and led the dog until he entered in the bigger carrier.

Noah was a peaceful and obedient dog, their real problem would come now. Kkotsun was the cutest female dog ever, but she was also a troublemaker. Aron approached her calmly and petted her, sneaking his hand to her leash. He was almost grabbing her, when Kkotsun jolted and ran, jumping on Dongho and knocking him down on her way to scape.

"Dongho-nah!" Minhyun ran to the boy to help him get up and see if he wasn't hurt, but the boy was just laughing.

"I'm okay, daddy." He was able to speak while smiling hard.

Aron ran after Kkotsun, that headed to the hall from where Jonghyun was coming with Minki. The little boy hid behind his father when he saw the dog comming, he had been knocked by her a few times already and didn't find it funny as his brother at all. Jonghyun blocked Kkotsun and grabbed her by her collar, smiling to Aron when he, also, grabbed the dog.

"Here, my boy. Don't let her go again."

"No, dad. Come on, Kkotsunie, you need to go on the carrier."

Minhyun sighed.

"Go put Lucky on his carrier too, Minki-ah."

Minki nodded and secured the cat. Jonghyun approached his husband.

"Now we need to put them all in the car."

"This almost makes me wanna give up on the trip."

Jonghyun kissed Minhyun's cheek and went to carry Noah to the car, the dogs' carriers went on the trunk, over the suitcases, so they could see their family, Lucky would travel on the floor of Minki's seat.

"Boys, now it's your turn."

The three kids got in the car and their parents bulcked their seat belts. Them they got in their seats, Minhyun behind the wheel. He took a deep breath and smiled, saying in an animated tone.

"Everybody ready?"

"Yes!!!" The boys shouted.

"Let's go!" He started the car and took off, murmuring for Jonghyun. "To eight hours of travelling."

Jonghyun giggled and squeezed Minhyun's shoulder in support.

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea was a bit different, but it turned out like it, I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
